Feindesliebe
by Arilynna
Summary: Wieder Ficlet...diesmal Hektors Gedanken, als er Achilles im Zweikampf gegenübertritt. Und wieder: Read&Review bitte!


Feindesliebe

Vom Strand her rollt ein einzelner Wagen auf die Stadt zu. Die Bogenschützen auf den Mauern legen ihre Pfeile an, doch ich halte sie zurück. Ich ahne, wer dort kommt, ganz allein und schutzlos. Viel habe ich von diesem Krieger gehört um den sich die Heldensagen schon zu seinen Lebzeiten ranken. Er soll der beste Soldat in ganz Griechenland sein, manche sagen sogar in der ganzen Welt. Das allerdings behaupten die Trojaner auch von mir, dem besten Krieger Trojas. Wieviel Wahrheit steckt in solchen Geschichten, in wie weit kann man ihnen Glauben schenken? Und doch besteht kein Zweifel an unseren Kriegskünsten. Wer von uns ist jedoch der Bessere, wer ist wirklich der beste Kämpfer der Welt? Bald werden wir es wohl wissen

"Hektooooooooor!" Ich zucke beinahe zusammen. Der weithin hallende Schrei ist so voll Wut, Hass und Verzweiflung, dass für mich kein Zweifel mehr an seinen Absichten besteht. Der Junge, den ich heute morgen getötet habe, er ist der Grund. Er muss ein Verwandter von ihm gewesen sein, vielleicht sogar sein kleiner Bruder. In mir zieht sich alles zusammen, wenn ich daran denke, dass gestern noch mein kleiner Bruder nur einen Schwertstreich vom Tode entfernt war. Hätte ich den Jungen auch dann getötet, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es nicht Achilles war? Er sah ihm so ähnlich, als er in der falschen Rüstung steckte, nicht einmal Achilles' eigene Männer haben ihn erkannt.

"Hektooooooooor!" Und doch hätte ich es wissen können, hätte es merken können. Ich hatte meinen Gegner in Gedanken ausgelacht, hätte beinahe gerufen 'Und das sind die Kampfkünste des sagenhaften Achilles?', weil es mir nicht allzu viel Mühe machte, ihn tödlich zu verletzen. Was mir Mühe machte, war nur der Gnadenstoß, als ich das Gesicht des Jungen sah. Seine Bewegungen waren die gleichen wie die seines Verwandten, doch ein entscheidendes Merkmal fehlte und das hätte mir zu denken geben sollen, hatte ich Achilles doch bei der Ankunft der Griechen selbst kämpfen sehen, als er Apollons Tempel stürmte. Dieser Mann kämpft nicht einfach nur, er tanzt, tanzt einen todbringenden, gefährlichen Tanz, dem niemand etwas entgegen zu setzen hat. Und doch war ich so gefesselt von dem Gedanken, endlich dem Krieger gegenüber zu stehen, dem man die selben Dinge nachsagt wie mir, dass ich es vergessen hatte, ihn unterschätzte und endlich wissen wollte, ob ich ihn besiegen kann. Und genau das werde ich jetzt erfahren.

"Hektooooooooor!" Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe. Auch wenn es nicht der Junge war, den ich töten wollte, so habe ich es getan und nun werde ich mich der Rache Achilles' stellen. Ich trete vor meinen Vater, nehme seinen Segen an und verabschiede mich von all jenen, die mir lieb sind. Dann öffnet sich das Tor und ich trete hinaus. Dort steht er, jeden Muskel gespannt, wie ein Raubtier, das auf seine Beute wartet, die gepanzerte Brust hebt und senkt sich schnell und aus seinen Augen durchbohrt mich der haßerfüllte Blick wie eine Lanze.

Er hasst seinen König und bindet sich an niemanden. Er kämpft, aber er kämpft für keine Flagge. Was ist das für ein Mann, den niemand zu durchschauen vermag? Er kämpft wie ein Raubtier und tötet hunderte von starken Männern, doch er ist nicht nur brutal. Der Hass auf mich zeigt, dass er verwundbar ist, dass er lieben kann. Es sind wohl nur wenige, die diese Gunst genießen, doch wen er liebt, für den geht er über Leichen und sei es seine Eigene. Wie wünschte ich mir, dass er nicht mein Feind, sondern mein Freund wäre und auch mich liebte. Wie würden wir unsere Leute von einem Sieg zum anderen führen, würden wir Seite an Seite kämpfen!

Doch zwischen uns steht der tote Junge und sein Hass, und so wird einer von uns durch den anderen sterben. Ich weiß, dass es mir schwerfallen wird ihn zu töten, sollte ich dazu kommen, den Größten aller Männer unserer Zeit, doch ich weiß auch, dass ich es tun werde. Für meinen Vater, für meinen Bruder, für meine Frau, für meinen Sohn, für mein Volk und für Troja! Ich werde gebraucht und ich will nicht sterben. Doch ich habe ihn kämpfen sehen, ohne dass er einen Grund hatte. Nun hat er einen und ich ahne, wie der Kampf enden wird.

Ich atme tief durch und trete ihm entgegen, dem Mann, den ich mir als besten Freund wünsche und der mein größter Feind ist.


End file.
